


In These Moments (Pieces Of Peace)

by troubledsouls



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, there is no kylo Ren there is only stargazing and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm looking at the stars.” He says. “I'm making my own constellations.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Moments (Pieces Of Peace)

A lithe figure sets herself down next to Finn. “Hello, you.”

Finn nods at Rey. “Hello.”

“What are you doing?” She leans against his side as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

“I'm looking at the stars.” He says. “I'm making my own constellations.”

“I love stars.” Rey says, letting herself fall face-up into Finn’s crossed legs. “I used to dream of being among them, and now I can be. It's amazing.”

“I always knew I would be out there. I was always told. I just didn't expect it to be… Like this.” Finn lifts up Rey’s head to pull out whatever she does with her hair. 

Rey laughs, and Finn marvels at how young it makes her look, how free. “You didn't expect me, is that it?”

“I didn't expect a lot of things. You're one of them, though.” Finn smiles. His face betrays him all the time, but in this instance, he doesn't mind. 

Once Rey’s hair is free, he spreads it out around her head. “Rey?”

“Yes?” She opens her eyes. Finn doesn't remember when she closed them. 

“I love you.”

Rey beams. “I love you too.”


End file.
